Data caching is a mechanism for temporarily storing content (e.g., files, etc.) on a destination side of the network to reduce bandwidth usage, server load, and perceived lag when that content is re-accessed by the user. Caching may be applied in a variety of different network implementations, such as in content distributed networks (CDNs), enterprise database networks, internet service provider (ISP) networks, and others. Generally speaking, caching is performed by fetching content in response to a client accessing the content, storing the content in a cache for a period of time, and providing the content directly from the cache when the client attempts to re-access the content.